July 26, 2017 Update
__NOEDITSECTION__ The Planetside 2 PC servers will be coming down at 6am (Pacific) / 13:00 (UTC) for a brief hotfix. Estimated downtime is 3 hours. Meta *Maximum number of continents that can be locked at any time from 2 to 3. *Number of players needed to open a second continent from 900 to 600. Indar *Areas of Indar have received significant revisions to address well-worn pain points and increase the flexibility of the lattice. Lattice changes *A new link has been added from Howling Pass to Mao Watchtower. *A new link has been added from Mao Southeast Gate to Mao Watchtower. *A new link has been added from Tawrich Tower to Tawrich Depot. *A new link has been added from Hvar Databank to Hvar Physics Lab. Base and world design The Palisades *Minor cover improvements. *Cleaned up floating objects. Indar Bay Point *Cleaned up grass and rocks seeping through the floor in some buildings. *Added more cover beneath the western bridge. *Added a secondary, lower bridge to reduce stagnation around that area. Tawrich Recycling *Closed western choke point. *Moved capture point to new center structure in base. *Removed road and ledge that were directly overlooking the southern area of the spawn room. *Increased cover density and made heavy adjustments to overall flow. NS Secure Data Lab *The spawn tube now faces the capture point. *Increased cover density around spawn, vehicle bay, and moving to the capture point. Regent Rock Garrison *A land bridge has been added southeast of this base, allowing for construction, and more maneuverability toward Scarred Mesa Skydock. The Crown *Significant changes have been made to this base. *Western cliff face is no longer easily accessible to vehicles. *Increased coverage on rock bridge to the east. *The northern cliff face has received new routes and more cover. *A vehicle capturable point has been added to base of the northern cliff (currently has a bug showing as a second "A" point.) *Capture point on the southern bridge has been moved to an underground area accessible from the south and east of Crown. *Capture point on the eastern bridge has been moved to the top of the eastern plateau. *Cover density has been increased while attacking from the east. *Jump pads have been removed. *Northern vehicle pad is now operational. *Tower geometry adjusted to close off some west-facing routes. *An additional road has been added beneath the bridge to the South of Crown for easier access to TI Alloys. *Ammo Tower position changed to better conceal vehicles spawning at the southern vehicle pad. *Adjustments made to reduce stagnation when pulling vehicles from the southern pad. TI Alloys *This base has been heavily revised, along with the surrounding territory. *Northern slope toward Ceres Hydroponics now has more cover. *Capture point building has been replaced with one that scales better for more players. *Southern side of the base has received multiple Sunderer locations, and new routes that direct the flow of combat away from the spawn room. *The eastern side of the base now has more protection and routes to and from The Crown. Indar Eastern Warp Gate *The road behind this Warp Gate no longer runs into the back of a vehicle bay. *A new road has been added to the south west of the warp gate that will allow for a quicker climb to the top of the southern plateau. Indar Comm. Array *Northern route added, cover density increased. Dahaka Southern Post *Cover improvements inside the capture point building, and on the north, east, and south side of the base. *Added a Sunderer area closer to the eastern side of the base. Ceres Hydroponics *Better cover coming from the spawn room to the capture point. *Capture point is indoors in a new central structure. *Rock range has been added to mitigate camping from TI Alloys hill. *Various prop additions and visual polish. *Sunderer garage added to the south of the base. Indar Bay Point *Cleaned up grass and rocks seeping through the floor in some buildings. *Added more cover beneath the western bridge. *Added a secondary, lower bridge to reduce stagnation around that area. Crimson Bluff Tower *Capture point in the tower has been moved to the north eastern building. Feldspar Canyon Base *Capture point in the tower has been moved into a building to the south. Allatum, Rashnu, and Suarva BioLabs *Indar BioLabs have received cover passes to help foster a better fight flow within the dome. *Each BioLab have minor variations in cover received. *With this update, the BioLab domes now also receive the performance improvements of the opaque domes. Seabed Listening Post *Vehicle pad and Spawn room have been moved to the northern side of the base. *Combat area completely redone, capture point now in the courtyard between two L shaped buildings. *Sunderer garage added to where old vehicle pad used to be. *Hidden infantry route added to the eastern side of the base. Howling Pass *Adjusted eastern area, opened more accessible routes to the north. *Area north of base now has a large Sunderer garage, amidst a ruined shipping depot. *Moved A point to western vehicle shield generator building. *Moved vehicle shield generators into perimeter towers. Indar Excavation *Opened a southern route to the capture point. *Added Sunderer Garage north east of the base. Weapons NS-45 Pilot *This unassuming three-round burst compact pistol carries surprising stopping power in close quarters, and is now available in the Depot. Heatwave Weapons *Hot-rod styled variants of the NS-20 Gorgons, NS-11A, and NS Decimator can now be found bundled in the Depot. Directives *The Mayhem Directive series has been released. This directive rewards kills while using Ravenous or (the newly added) Heatwave weapons. Players who complete the Mayhem Directive will receive a special Brass variant of the NS-45 Pilot pistol. Vehicle Harasser *Racer chassis at all ranks has received handling adjustments to complement its intended feel. Infantry Personal Shields *Shield delay before recharging from 10 sec. to 6 sec. *Engineer shield recharge delay from 8 sec. to 4 sec. *Shields regeneration rate from 4 sec. to 6 sec. The Adv. Shield Capacitor cert line now increases the rate at which shield health regenerates, instead of reducing the delay before recharging: *Rank 1: Shields regen over 4 sec. *Rank 2: Shields regen over 3.75 sec. *Rank 3: Shields regen over 3.50 sec. *Rank 4: Shields regen over 3.25 sec. *Rank 5: Shields regen over 3 sec. Dev Note: Infantry personal shields have received adjustments to how quickly they begin recharging to help mitigate stagnant gameplay around choke points, while also increasing survivability in open-field fights. Infravision *Removed the blur effect, which allows the implant to be more usable in more lighting conditions. Light Assault *Jump jets have received altered visuals in many cases. Cosmetic armors now affect where the jump jet exhaust is located, where applicable. C4 *When attached to a vehicle, C4 bricks should no longer float behind it. Cosmetics *Nomad Armor can now be purchased individually per class. *Zealot (VS infantry) armor from Doku are now available as a bundle in the Depot. *The first run of player studio ANT cosmetics have arrived, featuring items from Fuzzbuket, AfableAutomaton, and Steveo. *The Kontra (NC) helmet series, by CountPoly, has been released. *The HSG-1 MAX (TR) helmet, by A7roboBOT, has been released. Bugs and Misc. Adjustments *Usurper Cockpit should now show when equipped. *Assimilate Rank 5 energy restore now properly triggers on kills for all classes. *Gave glass flask and shot glass props a proper LoD range. *Metal textures on ball turret versions of the bulldog should no longer glow. *Adjusted vehicle capture point banner rotation speed. *Fixed a bug where the TR MSW-R ignores weapon camo and inherits armor camo when it is available. *Fixed Reaver Peregrin Cockpit LoDs. *Client will no longer crash while logging out. *Destroyed vehicles once again count toward kills. *Fixed an issue where remote vehicle spawns could sometimes make your character invisible. *T1A Unity's minimap signature from 75m to 40m, this corrects a bug that factored in the old Compensator debuff. *NS-44P Commissioner will now count toward pistol kill directives. *The ANVIL skill line has been hidden. *Vehicle Smoke Screen particle effects should no longer trigger multiple copies on nearby vehicles. *Removed Vehicle Smoke Screen activate effect, will be revised in the future. Category:Game Update